1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking and support device that the user may use to support and secure a ladder or other items having a frame or similar member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been offered to the public to support items and provide a means to lock those items to the support. But none have the ability to be placed in a convenient and easy stowed position and provide a sturdy support and strong secured position for locking and supporting an item such as a ladder to a surface such as a truck, trailer or wall of a building. The present device provides many features that discourage a would be thief from obtaining the item protected by the Utility Locking Device.
D. M. Herman U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,892 on Aug. 27, 1974 shows a Jack Lock having a two bracket combination to mount and lock a particular type of car jack within a car trunk. It is designed only for that purpose.
L. W. Chamberlain U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,872 on June 25, 1985 describes a Universal Locking Device having an adjustable locking mechanism which supports and secures an object having a frame-like structure. It has a removable locking bar whose position may be adjusted on the bar to accommodate several sizes of items to be secured to the device.
L. W. Chamberlain U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,504 on July 12, 1988 shows a Utility Locking Device similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,872. It has a support bar and a retaining plate. The support bar is hook-shaped and the retaining plate is secured to the bar and acts to lock the item to be protected to the bar.